


Afterglow and Candlelight

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share a bath after Dean is hurt in a hunt, which then leads to sex between the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow and Candlelight

Flames reflected in flickering patterns against the surface of the water thrown by a myriad of candles set in random patterns along the edge of the bathtub, filling the air with the scent of roses. The heavy floral scent curled through the air, settled in Castiel's abdomen, made him feel surprisingly drowsy. He dipped his fingers into the tub, swirled them through the water until the temperature was just right, before he blinked, turned the faucet off with one glance.

He thought again of helping Dean to Bobby's house, the hunter wounded in another fight against Meg and her demonic minions, Sam hovering off to one side, concern creasing his face into a strained expression. Bobby had helped Dean, wrapped his wounds in bandages, muttering under his breath as he did so, too quietly for anyone to catch quite what he was saying. The frown on the older hunter's face told a different story; that Bobby, although concerned for Dean's safety and welfare, no doubt thought the younger man an "idjit." He'd helped Dean to the couch, laid him there to rest, to sleep while Castiel watched over him, laying hands upon the hunter's body, stroking their way across his wounds gently, trying to heal him.

Gradually, the wounds had closed, leaving blood behind, staining Dean's skin in sticky patches, dried flakes scattering his abdomen, refusing to come off. Castiel had told Bobby that Dean needed a bath, refused both Bobby's and Sam's help with the matter, preferring instead to take care of Dean himself. Both Sam and Bobby had looked amused, shared smirks with one another, but they'd let the angel go upstairs with Dean; the hunter leaning heavily upon Castiel despite the fact he was dirty, not wounded now. Both hunter and angel pretended not to hear the lewd comments thrown their way from Bobby and Sam both.

Castiel had helped Dean undress, before undressing himself, deciding he need to bathe, to get in the tub with Dean to help him. He had even made the bathroom look more romantic, secluded by lighting candles that Dean suspected Bobby didn't have, had been somehow transported there by angelic assistance. He'd said nothing, appreciating the sudden romanticism of the moment, because Castiel had done it for him.

Castiel blinked back to reality, looked up, saw the reflection of Dean in the mirror, before he turned, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth, eyes raking appreciatively over the hunter's naked body, resting upon Dean's straining erection before skittering away almost demurely. Dean closed the gap between them, breath tickling across the curved surface of one angelic shoulder, dick pressing hard into Castiel's thigh, showing his obvious interest, his intent.

Castiel turned his gaze to Dean's, large blue eyes trusting, innocent, needy, wanting to be taken by Dean, needed to feel Dean inside him. He reached up, laid one hand on Dean's chest, fingers splayed out across sweat beaded skin, eyes fluttered closed against the feel of the hunter beneath his palm, strong, sinewy, sensual. His eyes fluttered open once more, when he felt Dean's hand close over his own, lift his fingers from his chest, up to his mouth, kissing the fingertips tenderly, eyes never leaving Castiel's face, brimming with lust, with love, with something more primal, needy, the promise of sex hanging heavy in the air between them.

The scent of arousal mixed with the scent of roses thrown out by the burning candles, as Dean drew Castiel's fingers into his wet mouth, sucked on them gently, teeth scraping over the sensitive tips, as Castiel's breath caught deep in his throat, threatening to choke him. He spoke Dean's name, a long drawn out note of need, his dick stiff, aching, needing release. He reached down with his free hand, wrapped it around his throbbing member, started stroking himself, eyes closed, lips parted, groans of pleasure falling from his ripe mouth.

Dean watched him, his beauty caught in the flames of flickering candlelight, sweat mixing with droplets of water collecting on silky skin. He pulled the angel's fingers from his mouth, leant forward and pressed lips to Castiel's silken mouth greedily, claimed a hungry kiss, deepened it when Castiel started purring in undisguised pleasure. He crowded the angel, arms resting possessively on Castiel's hips, fingers caressing hip bones gently, as he fucked his tongue hard into Castiel's open, wet mouth, drawing moans from the angel with every thrust of his tongue.

He rutted against Castiel, rubbed his dick alongside Castiel's, before he wrapped his hand around them both, started stroking their dicks firmly in time with his thrusting hips. Castiel broke the kiss, a cry falling from between ripened lips, eyes closed, cheeks flushed in the heavily scented air, as he shuddered beneath Dean's stroking hand.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, fucking his dick into Dean's palm, rutting against Dean's cock as he felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen.

He didn't try to fight it, just let go, let it rip through him, and he cried out, a meaningless string of words that ended in Dean's name as he released himself in thick strands of come over Dean's hand, shudders of pleasure coursing through him as he came. He heard Dean's matched cries of pleasure as the hunter orgasmed, his come mixing with Castiel's as he released himself, hips bucking hard against the angel's.

Dean leant in, stole a kiss, pressed lips against Castiel's hard enough to bruise, to hurt, before he pulled away, eyes larger than usual, mouth open, breath panting harshly in his throat.

"Get in the tub, Cas. Now," he rasped out, pushing slightly on the angel's chest as though to convince him to move.

The angel didn't resist, just went where Dean commanded, blue eyes seeming to trap the light of the candles within their luminescent depths. The water sloshed around his legs, crept past his knees, his thighs, covered his half hard cock as he eased his body down into the water. His eyes closed in appreciation, lips curving into a smile, as he relaxed in the warm water, felt Dean climb into the bath opposite him.

He was still smiling when he opened his eyes, saw Dean reach for strawberries that hadn't been there before, pluck one between questing fingertips. He watched as Dean slowly pulled the plump berry into his mouth, bit off a huge chunk, before he slowly chewed the juicy mouthful, tongue catching stray droplets of strawberry juice from his lips before it coursed down his chin.

The hunter leant forward, dragged the berry across Castiel's full lips, made the angel lap his tongue across the juice stained surface of his mouth. Dean couldn't turn his gaze from the angel's liquid eyes, as he pressed the berry firmly against Castiel's mouth, encouraged him to take a bite. Castiel's teeth bit down, his eyes slowly closing against the burst of sweet, juicy strawberry bursting across his tongue, down his throat. He leant back against the back of the tub, chewing sensuously upon the mouthful of berry, arms resting easily on the sides of the tub, hands resting near the guttering candles.

His eyes opened once more when he felt Dean's fingers trace patterns on the skin of his arm, opened his mouth as though to beg for another taste of berry, received it from Dean's hand once more. He chewed slowly, watched as Dean retrieved another strawberry, tongue licking against the surface, eyes never leaving Castiel's face. He watched as Dean pulled the berry into his mouth, sucked it clean of juice before biting down, his eyes drifting closed against the heady taste of the fruit flooding his mouth.

Castiel slid lower in the tub, nudged Dean's body with his knees, as though urging Dean to do something other than just to eat. Dean took the not so subtle hint, reached for the lube beside the tub, before he sat up, knelt before the angel as he squeezed some of it across trembling fingertips. His eyes kept flicking up to meet Castiel's intent gaze, as he reached round his own body to press one finger against the tight ring of muscles, easing one finger in with a sharp intake of breath. He waited until the initial reluctance had passed, before sliding his finger further in.

Castiel watched Dean's expression change to one of intense pleasure, flush settling across his freckled cheeks delicately, as the hunter eased himself looser for Castiel, moans falling from between parted lips, growing louder as pleasure curled through him, consumed him. His eyes fluttered open, stared blindly at the ceiling above him, drifted down to lock with Castiel's intent gaze.

The angel watched, lips parted, tongue peeking out momentarily as he licked his lips almost nervously, peeked again as he tasted strawberry juice upon his lips. The water sloshed around their bodies as Dean moved in closer to Castiel, stole a kiss from Castiel's warm mouth, felt the angel's hands rest upon his body gently. Dean reached down with his free hand, fingers sticky with lube, smoothed it over Castiel's cock and made the angel moan, a guttural sound that cut through the air intimately.

Castiel settled back into the tub, felt Dean's heavy weight settle against his body, heard Dean moan as the hunter positioned himself over Castiel's cock, pressed downwards until Castiel was partway sheathed inside him. Castiel stared up at Dean, watched as the hunter's expression slowly eased, relaxed, his velvet warmth pleasurably tight around him, and Castiel supported Dean's hips until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Groans of breathy pleasure fell from Dean's mouth as he started rocking against Castiel's body, taking him in deep, deeper still, as the angel met him thrust for thrust, fingers digging painfully into tender hunter's flesh. They found their rhythm slowly, bodies writhing one against the other sensuously, pleasure setting every nerve ending alight in their shared pleasure, cries and moans mingling, becoming one.

Dean rested his hands upon Castiel's shoulders, clenching against his soft skin, head thrown back as an orgasm built behind his navel, coiled through him, too intense to fight. He cried out for Castiel repeatedly, cries turning breathy, insistent, pleasured, before he hastily jerked himself off; a few strokes of his hand pulling his orgasm free from his body, come spurting over the angel's abdomen, as Dean yelled out Castiel's name in a sated shout.

Castiel's eyes closed, body shuddering against the hunter's as he felt Dean's velvet warmth tighten around his dick, pulling his orgasm from his own body, made the angel fill Dean with his own release, whimpers of Dean's name filling the air as Castiel came. Their bodies slowed, stilled, the water settling around them to bead in heavy droplets against their skin, light from the candles surrounding them, playing across flushed, wet skin, as they stared at each other.

Dean leant forward, pressed a gentle kiss against Castiel's mouth, smiled slightly when the angel responded, a satisfied purr working in Castiel's throat at the gentle contact. He slid his hand into the water beside him, held it there for a brief moment, before cupping his hand and dumping a palm full of water over Castiel's surprised head, flattening his soft hair to his forehead. The angel pulled away in shock, blue eyes wider now, as a startled cry broke past surprised lips.

"Sorry, Cas, I couldn't resist that," Dean chuckled, rubbing his hands across Castiel's naked chest tenderly.

Castiel merely chuckled, laughter sparkling in his eyes, made them seem more beautiful, more alive, but not angry like he'd almost expected. That chuckle would remain with Dean long after the afterglow of sex ebbed away from his body, would remain as something to be cherished because Castiel rarely laughed at all and it made him seem more human in its suddenness, unexpectedness.

He pressed his lips against Castiel's mouth once more, felt the uncertainty of the angel expecting another dousing; this time he received another kiss instead. The angel stroked his hands across Dean's chest, spreading water across the hunter's skin, felt Dean's moan reverberate through his body, before he started upon the job of washing Dean slowly ...

-fini-


End file.
